<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Me by KittyKat91x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664346">Watch Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x'>KittyKat91x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Club, is it daddy kink if it's actually his dad?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to go to a sex club for his eighteenth birthday. His dad is happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter was nervous. But it was an excited kind of nervous. He glanced at his dad from the corner of his eye and admired the older man's profile. They were in the 720S Spider which was Peter’s favorite. They were on their way to Peter’s 18th birthday celebration. Well, their private celebration. Peter had already had a birthday party earlier in the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sped through the streets of New York City, Peter tried to contain his excitement. This was a pretty huge step, but Peter wanted it so much it hurt. He couldn’t believe how hard he was just at the thought of what they were about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s dad, Tony, pulled up in front of a nondescript building. He handed the keys to the gobsmacked valet and led Peter inside. Peter fished out his ID for the bouncer and they were waived through. Peter had to stop for a moment when they crossed the threshold into the club. There was dim lighting, but it was more than enough for him to see the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late enough that the club was busy. It wasn’t crowded, but there would certainly be an audience. It was exactly what Peter had asked for. They were on the outskirts of the city, and Peter was grateful no one here knew who they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed his dad to a shadowed corner and sat when his dad directed him to a seat. Tony stood behind Peter and rested his hands on Peter’s shoulders. Peter knew what his dad was doing, and was grateful. He did his best to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do, baby?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can, can we kiss for now?” Peter asked, feeling shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Tony replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved around to stand in front of Peter and cupped his face. Tony connected their lips and Peter melted into the familiarity of the kiss. Tony nipped and sucked at Peter’s lips and the younger boy lost himself in the sensations. This wasn’t new, they kissed all the time when no one was around. Peter felt Tony slip his hands under his shirt and they broke apart long enough for Tony to pull Peter’s shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stepped back onto the sofa behind him and pulled Peter into his lap. Peter noticed a few people watching them from his peripheral and shivered. Having to keep their relationship a secret was hard, and Peter had always had a bit of an exhibistionist kink. Considering his thing with his father had started because Peter allowed the older man to catch him masterbating, Peter’s request to visit a sex club hadn’t surprised his father all that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter ground his hips into his father's lap and groaned at the bulge he found there. They spent long minutes kissing before Peter started to grow impatient and reached between them to undo the button on his jeans. Tony swatted his hands away and pulled the zip down himself. Peter groaned when Tony slipped his hands into Peter’s jeans and cupped his ass, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” Peter breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled and squeezed Peter’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up, baby,” Tony commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter obeyed and Tony pulled his pants all the way down after Peter kicked his shoes off. They had discussed that Tony wasn’t comfortable getting fully naked, but Peter wanted to. He let his father undress him and then stood back while Tony gazed at all the revealed skin. Peter was far from self-conscious. He loved when Tony looked at him with dark brown eyes blown wide with lust. The other people around them watching made Peter even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled him forward onto his lap again and kissed along Peter’s jaw and down to his neck. Peter caught the gaze of another patron and a slow smile spread across his face. His dad was palming him through his boxers and Peter was loving every second of this. But he was a horny eighteen year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Daddy,” Peter whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient little imp,” Tony said with a chuckle. He pushed Peter back and stripped his boxers off. Peter was on full display. “Turn around and bend over,” Tony demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter did as his father bid, bending at the waist. He knew what his father was going to do; they had discussed it at length and even practiced it at home before coming here. Tony wanted to make sure Peter was not only on board, but aware of everything that would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter jolted a little at the first swipe of his father’s tongue over his hole, just as he always did. His dad didn’t rim him often, but he loved when he did. Tony’s beard scraped just right on Peter’s sensitive, baby-smooth, cheeks and Tony expertly sucked and licked at Peter’s entrance. He felt sloppy and he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the click of the bottle cap opening and shivered in anticipation. He felt his father's thick finger join his tongue and press forward. Peter was still loose from their earlier fucking, but his dad always stretched him first. It didn’t take long before Tony added a second and then a third finger. Peter swayed back, fucking himself on his father’s fingers. He didn’t try to keep his moans of pleasure to himself. He wanted as many people to watch him get off on his father’s cock as possible. The fact that no one else knew Tony was his father didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity Peter heard his dad unzip and unbutton his jeans. Knowing he’d be fucking his son while wearing them, he had opted for some pants that he wouldn’t mind getting messy and wasn’t wearing his typical suit pants. Peter wasn’t upset, he loved the way his dad looked in jeans and a t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled Peter backwards into his lap. Peter stood poised above his father’s cock, twitching in anticipation. Tony lined himself up and with no warning thrust upwards into his son’s waiting body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddyyyy,” Peter whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Daddy take care of you, baby,” Tony purred in Peter’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whimpered and leaned back, spreading his legs wide. He looked around him and noticed they had the attention of half a dozen men. Some were sporting bulges, but were still zipped up. A few had their cocks out and were slowly stroking themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony began a quick pace, thrusting in and out of Peter’s body roughly. Peter loved feeling his father’s thick cock inside him. It was splitting him apart. His dad was long enough that he hit Peter’s prostate on every thrust. Tony held Peter’s upper body tight to his chest and kissed along his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like all those men watching Daddy fuck you, Petey? You like being on display for anyone to see?” Tony said, loud enough for the men to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” Peter keened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think they’d feel if they knew I was your real Daddy? Hmm, Petey? If they knew the cock that made you was the one fucking into your tight hole?” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, Daddy,” Peter said, barely coherent. His father kept slamming into his prostate, but they both knew Peter wouldn’t be able to come untouched. Even being watched, Peter needed that stimulation to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s legs started close and Tony hooked Peter’s ankles around his legs and spread them wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh, Petey. Daddy wants all these men to see your little cock bouncing from his thrusts. You want them to see you, right, baby?” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy, want them to see,” Peter answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want them to see Daddy’s slutty boy, don’t you? Want them to know how much of a little cock slut you are on your birthday?” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dad-Daddy,” Peter stuttered. Peter, hearing the slip and knowing Tony was his actual father, felt his cock twitch at almost letting slip their secret. He wished he could shout it from the rooftops, but this would have to do. Enough people had daddy kinks that they felt safe enough in this anonymous club with strange men watching them fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Daddy, harder,” Peter whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony picked up the pace. He ran his hands along Peter’s torso and pinched his nipples until they stood at attention. His hands slid down Peter’s chest until they were on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy please, wanna come, please,” Peter whined. He was close, but he needed a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What do you need baby boy?” Tony grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need you to touch my cock, please Daddy,” Peter keened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock. He tugged in tandem with his pistoning hips, adding a twist on the upstroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, come on your father’s cock. Come on the cock that made you, baby,” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter keened and his entire body went taut. His father was still slamming into his body and stroking his cock but Peter could only barely feel it anymore through the blinding white pleasure coursing through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Peter moaned and his cock spurted all over Tony’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s rhythm faltered and Peter knew he was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside me, Daddy. Breed me full of your babies,” Peter cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Petey,” Tony cried as he slammed home once more and shot deep inside his son. Peter’s cock twitched weakly and then lied still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slumped back onto his father’s chest and tried to catch his breath. He noticed several of the men had come as well and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it everything you wanted it to be, baby boy?” Tony asked, still buried inside his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Daddy. It was amazing,” Peter replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, baby,” Tony said, kissing Peter’s neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>